HNKNA - Get Away From Me!
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Alice has left Wonderland and now a game has started on Jackie. How will she be able to cope with everyone's new found affection for her when before they wouldn't give her the time of day? And what's she supposed to do with an emotional, clingy and needy rabbit wrapping his arms around her at every turn? PeterXJackie
1. Chapter 1

_I loudly yawn taken over by the beautiful concept of sleep. My hips are weighed down by my tools encouraging me to stop my tedious work and rest. A triumphant giggle slip past my lips as I finish the last of the screws. And there! I grin and pull the top of the car down with a loud slam. Ah~ it always feels good getting work done a little early. _

_"Hello love!" A bright and cheerful voice trills in delight. "My, you look beautiful just like you always do. The only thing tarnishing your stunning beauty are those awful clothes."_

_"DIE STUPID RABBIT DIE!" I scream nearly decapitating him with my wrench. He takes the hit like a man, the only thing I actually approve of the overly clingy man. Despite the growing red mark he still has the audacity to lovingly look into my eyes as he yanks me into a gentle embrace. _

_"Jackie ... you are so lovely ... ," he mutters, tilting my head up as he gently kisses me. I jump, startled by the contact as something icy slithered down my throat. I pull back with a gasp, shoving him away as I cough hysterically, clutching my throat._

_"W-W-What was that?!" I hoarsely demand, coughing hard as I fall to my knees. He smiles and slips the empty vile into my pocket before leaning forward into my ear. _

_"The Potion of Hearts, love. Now you must participate in this lovely game of Wonderland."_

_"P-Participate? No way in heck!" I hiss, trying to sound forceful despite my cracking voice. _

_"But why not? You already have a role!"_

_"A-A-And what is that?" I demand, getting over my coughing fit. I jump as his gloved hand softly rubs my belly through the pure white wedding gown as he delivers a kiss to my temple. _

_"Why, being my wife of course!" He cries as flowers drop from the sky along with a banner screaming 'congratulations' on it. My mouth pops open as hundreds of kids with bunny ears flood the room around me all crying out 'mommy! I love you!' 'you're the best mommy ever!' 'I really, really love mommy!'_

_"M-M-Mommy?! I don't even know who you all are!" I cry, falling back into Peter's arms. He gently embraces me back, kissing the top of my head. _

_"Why, they are all our children! And we have another beautiful baby on the way ... ," he whispers, rubbing his bare hands over my very bloated belly. _

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO -!_

‡

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -!" I shriek, leaping up from my bed as I swat away his hands. No! Never! I would rather _die_ than let that happen! I utter a small squeak as I fall off the bed, wrestling off the stupid covers. I scramble back, clutching my racing heart as my face goes completely pale. P-Peter ... and I ... and all those freaky little half rabbit half human babies ... which means Peter and I had - that in bed we - did the ultimate nasty and oh my gosh _OH MY GOSH_ IT'S TOO TERRIFYING TO _THINK_ ABOUT!

T-That was, the s-single, most frightening dream I've ever had in my entire LIFE!

I hastily exhale, calming myself. Relax ... it was only the single, more terrifying dream EVER. It's not real and it never will be. I pat my stomach thankful that it is flat and happy to stay like that. Oh gosh ... those freaking babies were everywhere!

S-S-Scary -!

I slap my cheeks, forcing myself to calm down. W-Work. I'll just go and do some work. Yeah. That will help me get my thoughts off of that mindless idiot. I hop to my feet and fling my clothes across the room. I think I have to burn those pjs now. Whenever I look at them I'll only think about that awful nightmare! I heavily sigh and slip on my jumpsuit.

"That was _scary_ ... ," I breathe out, pulling my hair into a high pony tail. I think it's best if I avoid him at all costs today. If I even look at him the picture of a thousand little babies will come pouring over me and ... I shiver, halting the thought right there. So scary ... I get my keys and slip them into my pocket before opening the door to the last person I want to see.

"Good morning Jackie! Did you sleep well? Oh, of course you didn't. Just look at this germ infested room Gowland gave you! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" He cries, throwing his arms around me and yanking me into a tight hug. I jump from the sudden contact hardly expecting to see my worst enemy so early in the morning.

"P-Peter! Why are you here?!" I demand, shoving against him. His grip remains firm as he nuzzles his forehead into my hair.

"I couldn't last a day without seeing you, love! I really, really missed you!" Oh my GOSH I swear he is so freaking hard to read! First he brings me to Wonderland, wants to kill me after an Alice comment, and now that she's gone he's all freaking over me!

"Just get off!"

"But why? I love you!" I reach up from behind him accidentally running my hand through his hair. His cheeks slightly flush with an idiotic smile plastered on his face before I roughly snatch hold of his ear, yanking it down. "Oh~!"

"Lay off, Peter. I've got work." I growl, stepping around him as he's frozen at the spot I have him before letting him go and trotting into the Amusement Park. What ride did Gowland say needed to be fixed?

"In this filthy infestation of lice and rodents? Please Jackie, quiet your job here and come to Castle Hearts. You'll find work there I promise!" He pleads, following close behind. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

He's clingy.

He's annoying.

He's needy.

He's too hygienic and yes, that exists.

He's too pesky.

He's too hyper.

He's too judgmental.

He's too touchy.

I swear the freaking list has no end!

"Peter."

"Yes?" He asks, absolutely attentive as his long ears twitch. I glance over my shoulder almost feeling bad for brushing him off every chance I get.

Almost.

"Get out. You're interrupting my work." I huff, taking as many sharp turns in vain hope that he will decide to leave me alone.

"Ah yes, work! Speaking of which I was able to get today off and who should I choose to spend it with? You, of course!" He cries, absolutely exuberant. Why is he so happy to spend the day with me? I'm cold, mean, and hit him when I can. And yet he still enjoys my presence. He gets an A for determination and resilience, I'll give the bunny that.

"That's a terrible choice." I growl, refusing to look him in the eyes as I continue down the cobble stone path towards the love tunnel. The water should be drained enough so I can take a look at some of the pipes. It's just routine work really. I loudly yawn. I think that nightmare scared the sleepiness right into me.

"Love, please rest. You're so tired you look as though you are on the verge of passing out!" He frets, placing his hands on my shoulders as he tries to veer me from the ride only a few feet away. I growl under my breath, slapping his hands away.

"Toughen up a bit you overgrown toddler! Who has time to rest when there's work to be done? I'm up here, doing my _job_ Peter. I can't take a rest whenever I want to."

"Why, of course you can!"

"How?" I sarcastically ask knowing his answer.

"Easy! I'll just shoot anyone who disagrees." He states with a cheerful smile, shifting his clock into a gun.

"Oh -! Put that away!" I growl smacking his arm. His ears droop as he pouts, looking like a down casted child.

"I only want what's best for you Jackie." He pleads with down casted eyes and ears. Oh what the heck ...

"What's best for _me_ is if you let me do my job." I readily counter almost falling for his stupid puppy eyes.

"And then will you spend the day with me?" He pesters, following hardly a foot away as he constantly bumps into me with every step. I lightly grimace and push his chest away as I roll up my pant legs.

"That's not going to work Peter." I huff, rolling my pant legs up to my knee.

"Then, how about this?" He asks as a puff of smoke erupts behind me. I look back regretting it the moment I did. Peter, in his adorable little bunny form with his outfit to boot, sits on the ground with his paws up in a begging motion. "Please spend the day with me, Jackie."

"I'm going to feed you to the dogs, Peter." I huff, unable to tear my eyes off of his fluffy form. Oh man ... don't give in, Jackie, don't give in ... Peter hops in front of me, flicking his ears into my hands. I hesitate before gently rubbing the soft fur between my fingers. Oh man he's got me. "Ugh _FINE_. I'll spend the day with you, Peter." I hatefully grumble cursing myself all the way.

"Really?!" He asks, super excited as he turned back into his human form, engulfing my body in a tight hug. I stay where I am, neither pushing away or holding him closer. Every time he hugs me it reminds me just how big he is. Peter, annoying or not, is still a full out male. Big, strong, and capable. Ew. Thinking about that is making me want to vomit.

"Alright, that's enough. Just let me do this quick job here and I'll come with you alright?" I say, slipping off my shoes.

"Of course - wait where are you going?" He asks, suddenly anxious as I hop into the mucky water. Blech ... we _really_ need to bleach the water or something so it's not as gross as this.

"Oh my love what are you _doing_?!" Peter cries on the verge of fainting. "G-Germs! So many germs! Love, please get out of the disgusting backwater!"

"Relax, Peter. It's perfectly fine down here. All I need to do is check the pipes and then we can go." After a thorough shower on my part. As much as I hate Peter's bickering he's right about the water. It's literally infested with tons of bacteria and other not so nice things. All I need to do is stay near the center and not get cut on anything.

"Oh, love, please get out of that muck this instant!" Peter cries clearly beyond distress as I tromp through the water skimming my eyes along the pipes on the left side.

"I'm fine, Peter. I'll be back in a minute so just wait there alright?" I say, trudging down to the end of the tunnel as I stare at the pipes.

Well, everything looks to be in order. Nothing seems broken at all. I head back to the entrance spying Peter sitting obediently near the steps. He eagerly looks his eyes onto me as he stands by the corner, hand outstretched.

"Come, love. Do not waste any more time in this terrible place!" He dutifully huffs with kind but strict eyes.

"Yeah yeah - ouch!" I shout, yanking my foot away from the side as something sliced through my skin. What just cut me?

"L-Love, are you alright?!" He demands looking like he's about to dive into the water to come get me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mutter, bending down and pick up the pieces of a broken beer bottle. I swear don't people read the freaking signs?!

"Did you just cut yourself?!" He nearly shrieks as I toss the green glass onto the ledge and latch onto his hand. He yanks me up with surprising grace, tilting my head up and looks at me every which way.

"I'm _fine_ Peter." I say as I roll my eyes, pushing aside his hands.

"B-B-B-But you're bleeding!" He cries, looking so horrified I would think my own leg was just chopped off. I look down at my foot spying blood dripping down the side of it. Oh well that's not good. And in all of that disgusting water too.

Well, I'm going to get sick soon. It's just a matter of what I'll be catching at this point.

"Well, would you look at that?" I say in musing wonder. This isn't good. Definitely not my day. Peter immediately dips down, yanking me up into his arms as he dashes through the streets with impossible speed. Every time I swear he is about to plow someone over he just easily sails through the air, landing without so much as jostling. Jeez this is one fast rabbit ...

"Peter, take me to my house. It's closer and has disinfectants in it." His ears droop, bounding over costumers like they are nothing but ants he's stepping over. We arrive at my house in mere minutes as he practically tackles down the door, setting me on my one person couch.

"S-Stay here, love. I'll take care of you." He says, completely flustered as he looks around the room for the first aid kit.

"It's in the bathroom under the sink." I direct not even bothering to fight back. I know it's bad. Getting a cut in mucky waters is really bad. I can easily get infected and have puss shooting out of my foot like a fire hydrant in a mere few hours and I bet Peter realizes that too. He hurries out a few seconds later quickly spraying stinging disinfectant on it.

"I told you not to go in there love and now look what's happened a terrible piece of glass cut you! I'm going to hunt down those useless wastes of clocks and end them for doing such a thoughtlessly thing!" He angrily rants, gently rubbing the alcohol based products into the wound. I clench my teeth and crane my head back as he continues to mend the cut. I shakily breathe out as he securely wraps some gauze and a few layers of cotton over the wound.

"There, good as new love!" I raise my foot glancing over his fine handiwork. He wrapped that pretty good. "Ah, and I also wiped your legs down from that revolting sludge Gowland calls water. honestly, it's disgusting!"

"I agree that he needs to change it out a little more often than once a millennia but people aren't supposed to be swimming in it anyway." I shrug my shoulder watching as he gently cradles my foot staring at it with narrowed eyes.

"Hmph. How dare those faceless take away the beauty of your foot with this thing." He grumbles, gently lifting my injured foot and kisses the arch of it. I grimace as he softly holds my foot treating it like it was a delicate piece of artifact. Why is he so gentle with me all of a sudden? First he takes me to Wonderland to distract him from Alice, tries to kill me when I insult her, and now that she's gone he's all over me.

And not only him but everyone else too. It's almost as if Alice never existed here.

"Peter, why do you treat me so gently?" I ask staring into his deep crimson eyes.

"Hm? Because I love you of course!" He cheerfully cries, leaping up and smacks into me with a hug. I awkwardly lay back against the couch as he nuzzles his head into my sensitive neck making a shudder shoot down my spine.

"B-But that's exactly what you always told Alice!" I shout, trying to pull his heavy body off. He braces a leg against the floor, staying over me as he pulls back with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jackie, love, who is Alice?"

"Alice? Alice Liddell? Oh come _on_ don't tell me you honestly forgot about her!" I demand trying to push him off but am unable to from the awkward angle. He was practically all over her every single freaking day and nearly killed me over her! How could he forget about someone like that overnight? He catches on to what I'm trying to do and gently slips off of me, sweeping a gentle finger across my jaw.

"Why? Was she cruel to you, love? Just tell me where she is and I'll go shoot her dead." He coldly replies, cocking his gun as if to emphasize his point. My eyes soften as shock settles in over my pounding chest.

Does he ... does he and everyone else _really_ not remember Alice at all?

‡

Well there you have it my first attempt at shipping Jackie with Peter. I think it will turn out interesting but I don't know a lot about him so if you can write in your reviews or PM me some info about him, no matter how small, it will be a great help. Thank you! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter, of course :3


	2. Chapter 2

I never looked too into it but now that I'm thinking about it no one remembers Alice. Not Boris, not Julius, not the twins, or even Blood - her own lover. It's as if she never came here at all. This is really going to bother me. Maybe I should go ask Nightmare about it. Or maybe Joker. I nervously bite my lip just thinking about the psychotic duo. Yep, Nightmare it is then.

"-kie. Jackie!" Peter cries jerking me out of my thoughts. I jump, finally noticing him walking very close to me on the outside part of the side walk. Well, he's got chivalry that's for sure to walk closer to the center.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Does your foot still hurt? I knew we should have simply rested instead of going to town!" He huffs, reprimanding more so himself. I lightly pat his arm in reassurance.

"No, no it's not that. I was just lost in thought that's all. Besides I need to pick up some tools for work." I note approaching the needed shop.

"And your foot? Does it still hurt?" He pries worriedly looking over my shoe. It's throbbing swollen and hurts every time I step on it. I even had to really loosen the laces just so my foot would fit.

"It's fine," no, it's not the pain medication has already worn off and I would rather chop off my foot than take another step, "the medicine is doing its job just fine." His ears twitch, judging for himself the slight trill in my voice.

"Really?" He asks, doubtful as he continues to fret over my foot. I roll my eyes running a hand through my hair as I spy his twitching ears. I wonder if they're softer than Elliot's?

"Yep. Besides you cleaned it yourself. I doubt you missed anything." You freaking germ-o-phobic pansy. His smile broadens at the compliment I missed in my words as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you Jackie! You've made me so happy~," he happily hums entrapping me in one of his infamous stalker tight hugs. I refuse to hug back, suffering through the embrace. I don't want to struggle too much. I'm afraid it will aggravate my foot even more than it already is.

"Yeah yeah now get _off_. I just want to get the parts and head back." This is the last thing I need to do today and noon or night I don't care I'm going to curl up on my bed and go to sleep. I'd like to see Boris or Gowland even try to refuse me that much.

"Oh, of course! My apologies~," he sings clearly thrilled that I didn't smack him upside the head with my wrench. I heavily sigh trotting into the hardware store and head right for the back. I've pretty much memorized this place I've been here so many times before. I casually pull down a few five pound lug nuts, gathering them up in my one arm.

"Here, let me help you with that." Peter more than happily offers.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" I sarcastically ask with a hint of actual concern. Out of all the Role Holders I honestly think Peter is the weakest. I'm not trying to be cruel but I'm just calling it as I see it.

"Of course I am!" He huffs as his ears twitch. I look at his figure before going along with it. Fine. If he wants to drop them all on his foot when his arms give out be my guest. I slip the lug nuts into his hands watching as he easily cradles them. Not bad. I wonder how many more he can take? I take down about a dozen or so more placing them all into his steady arms.

My gosh the man's arm isn't even shaking yet! How is that possible?!

"Do you need anymore?" Peter asks, eager to carry a freaking mountain if I asked him to.

"Nope that should do." For the next couple months. I pull out some money and pay the man accordingly at the counter watching as Peter carefully and meticulously places them into the bags. Oh for crying out loud you can be a little rougher with them. They're literally _made_ to be abused and he's acting like their little kittens. I sigh, annoyed.

"Here, allow me, kind customer." The clerk says reaching for the bags.

_Click_

My head snaps up spying Peter taking aim at the clerk's head with deadly accuracy.

"Do not touch my things with those filthy hands." He sneers with a cold expression I've seen too many times directed at me. He thumbed the back of his gun and cocks it. My heart lurches as I shove his hand away.

"Peter, what are you doing?!"

"Blowing this man's hands off for touching me. He's covered in germs!" Peter icily growls aiming his gun for the faceless's fingers. I quickly hop between his gun and the store clerk who is literally shaking in his boots. "Jackie, please move so I can dispatch this useless waste of a clock."

"Peter, that's horrible!" Peter's ears fall, disappointed.

"...But he's covered in germs."

"Then wash your hands when you get home! Don't go stupidly blowing off someone's hands because they offered you help. Now put. Your. Gun. AWAY." I growl on the verge of ripping it out of his hands. His ears droop as he clearly pouts, returning his fire arm into his clock.

"Very well. But only because you asked me."

"Good. As punishment," I begin as I walk to the back, making a few trips as I lug back to the counter multiple heavy duty bolts I was planning to make a second trip for later.

"Darling, what are you doing?" I slam the last of them on the counter glaring into his puzzled red eyes as I hand the clerk the appropriate amount of cash.

"You are going to carry all of these back to the Amusement Park, got it?" I growl daring him to make an objection.

"Of course I would love to!" He cheerfully replies easily picking up the ten ton bags in his arms. His nonchalant mood only pisses me off as I turn around without another word storming out of the store. Stupid idiot! Stupid rabbit! Stupid, _stupid_ rabbit! I refuse to look back as he follows me back to the Amusement Park. I glance over to Clover Tower which moved in next to the Amusement Park, deep in thought. I still need to visit Nightmare and ask what the heck is going on. "Love, did I do something wrong?"

" ... Go take those to Gowland for me, Peter."

"Where are you going?" He asks, following right behind me. I roll my eyes and well around, pressing his chest back.

"None of your business. Look, Peter, it will help me out a lot if you get those to Gowland without shooting anyone on the way. Can you at least do that for me?" I earnestly ask, more than happy to have a way to get him away from me even if it's temporarily. He visibly pouts, clearly unwilling to leave me alone.

"Jackie ... ," he whines not willing to go.

"Please? I'll be right here for when you get back." Peter deliberates for a moment before finally deciding.

"Excellent! I will hand these over to that germ infested park owner and be back quickly~," Peter hums taking off with incredible speed. I wave after him with a smirk. I forgot to tell him that Gowland is off on a business trip. Whoops~

I hurry down the path limping as my sore foot begins to get the best of me. Ouch. I somehow make it to the door and slip inside, ignoring the other faceless around me. I want to hurry and ask him. Then I'll book it to my room and give Peter the slip. I painfully hop up the stairs placing a hand over my throbbing head. Ouch. Too much exertion.

"Jackie?" Grey's voice calls out as a hand settles around my back. I look back and lightly smile.

"Would you happen to know where Nightmare is hiding? I need to ask him a question."

"He's in his office now and I'm sure he would be happy to see you." Grey sighed, obviously tired.

"Sorry for giving him the option to use me as a distraction. I'll just be a few minutes, promise." Grey looks up, thankful as he guided me up the steps.

"Thank you - oh? Jackie, what is wrong with your foot?" He asks as he notices me limping.

"Ah ha~ I cut it at work. It's not bad but it's not good either." I wave off his concern about to enter Nightmare's room.

"Do you want me to look at it?" He presses as he critically analyzes the very loose show laces.

"Uh ... yeah, sure." Between him and Peter who is better medical wise? Now that's a challenge I want to see.

"Go talk with Nightmare. I will be back shortly with the first aid."

"Thank you Grey I appreciate it." I smile before entering Nightmare's office spying his pretending to be asleep on the desk. I muffle my chuckle before closing the door.

"Relax Nightmare it's me." I say as I hobble into the room. He shoots up from his paperwork with a sheet stuck to his face.

"You sure? Last time you tricked me." He accuses. I open my mouth to argue before laughing. Yeah, I did.

"Last time you upset me." I snap back before flopping down on his cough. He looks up, eyes gleaming as an opportunity to push off work is presented. Nightmare dives away from his desk and to my side in an instant as he picked me head up and put a pillow in his lap before gently pressing my head into the soft cushion.

"So you have a question for me? Ask away ask away~,"

"Ha. You're just looking to get out of work."

"Of course I am now ask ask~," he hums tapping my forehead. He pauses before pressing his hand against my forehead. "You feel warm."

"That's because I jogged here." I smoothly lie. His eyes narrow catching on before he sighs.

"Fine. What's your question?"

"Why can't anyone remember Alice?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, I thought so." I heavily breathe out and touch my forehead keeping him from feeling my higher than average temperature. "Alice was an outsider who was here before me."

"Wait, there were _two_ outsiders in the last game?" He asks, shocked.

"Last game?" What last game?

"Yes. A new game has started, dear, with you as the star." He hums, mindlessly doodling designs over my stomach. I let him do what he wants, deep in thought.

"Star?" I repeat, dumbfounded.

"Yes. So, you say that this Alice girl was here before you and was still here when you arrived?"

"Yeah."

"I see ... so you were intruding on her game. That's interesting. I don't remember any rules against it though so I suppose it's possible."

"I was intruding?"

"Yes. Ah~ let me explain, dear." Nightmare leans back on the couch, getting comfortable as he formulates his response. "Assuming you both got viles, Alice hers first and then yours, her game was already in progress before you 'intruded' or drank the Potion of Hearts- ,"

"But I was forced to!"

"Ah ah ah. Don't interrupt," he coughs, thinking of where he just was, "and, while Alice was able to go around and fill up her vile, yours didn't get filled at all did it?"

"Nope. Not one drop. It started to fill ... after Alice left, actually." I note as the pieces of the puzzle start to get back together.

"Exactly. This Alice girl was able to leave because she completed her game. And now, with her game completed, you can now officially, more or less, begin yours."

"But ... why can't anyone remember her? I can." I note. That makes no sense why I can remember but no one else can.

"Once a new game has started the last one is not allowed to be remembered. So, everyone forgets."

"Even Blood, her lover, and," I hesitate before his name slips out, "Peter too?"

"Yes. The second she left Wonderland with the intention of never coming back their memories were wiped clean. And now, your game may progress as originally meant to!" Nightmare happily cries as he claps his hands. "Isn't that great?"

"So, wait, I'm like a - a _replacement_ for Alice here?" I choke out. Which means no one looks at who I am. They only look at me because I have a heart, like Alice. Even if they can't remember her specifically this just means that I am just everyone's new toy to be played with.

"H-Huh? No, Jackie don't think like that! That's so off!" Nightmare cries as I stand up and quickly head towards the door.

Peter. This just means that I'm an Alice replacement for Peter.

He never loved me.

He loves Alice.

He just thinks he loves be because of this new game that has started.

Which means he's still madly in love with Alice and he doesn't even know it.

Which means everything that he's ever said and done for me was always meant for _Alice_.

None of it was meant for me, Jackie.

Only Alice.

"H-Hey wait, since when did this become about Peter?" Nightmare asks, confused. My heart nearly stops as my stomach drops. Yeah. Why am I concerned about Peter? Shouldn't I be more concerned about Gowland and Boris at the Amusement Park? I grind my teeth and quickly limp out of Nightmare's office, barely making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh? Jackie, you're leaving already? I just got the bandages -,"

"KEEP THEM!" I venomously spit earning myself the eyeless faces of everyone around me. I bulk in embarrassment, quickly scurrying out the door. My foot madly throbs as I hurry to the Amusement Park. I need to hurry up and go hide before Peter gets back.

My head throbs as my foot starts to burn with a terrible pain. Ouch ... I wonder if my foot opened up again? I grit my teeth holding back a flood of tears. Why the heck do I feel like crying?!

Because no one here really loves me.

They love Alice.

No one here wants me to be around.

No one here remembers all the crap they gave me during the last game.

No one here is interested in the real me.

Everyone here only wants my breaking heart.

"Ah, there you are love!" Peter joyfully cries with a broad smile meant for Alice just as I make it ten yards to my house. Dang it! "My darling love, I've found you! The son of a b**** Gowland wasn't even around so I had to track him down. Don't worry, love, I've given him every last piece of -,"

"Don't call me love!" I whip around practically on my last straw as I punch him in the chest. Don't call me love with those same lips that's told Alice the same thing over and over again.

"But why?" He asks, perplexed as my heart begins to throb. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me! The only reason he is acting this way is because of his stalker role acting up for the 'foreigner' which happens to be me.

"Because you don't really love me!" I shout, fuming at this point. Don't say you love me when you yourself during the last game tried multiple times to kill me!

"Jackie, please believe me! I love you to the furthest most edges of Wonderland itself!" He cries, immediately wrapping his arms around me. My face contorts in mental and physical pain as I try to push him away. I whip my knee up, kicking him in the gut and finally get free as he looks with a puzzled smile.

"Shut up! Don't say such sweet things which are only meant for Alice! You're annoying! You're a nuisance! Get out of my sight, rabbit!" I growl, tapping his chest with each insult as he backs up. His ears droop as his smile falls.

"Alice? Who is Alice?"

"Oh don't you _dare_ pretend that you don't even remember her! You were practically all over her before!"

"Jackie, I would rather shoot myself then fall for another woman besides yourself."

"Liar!" I spit, turning around to walk away. I'm losing it I can feel it. All of this rejection flooding into me ... where else am I supposed to put it besides in my tears? I jump as a puff of smoke drifts passed me. I look back spying Peter in his little adorable bunny form.

"I love you, Jackie." My eyes narrow as I reach down, picking him up by the ears. He immediately freezes, paralyzed as I walk over to a large fountain.

"I don't like liars, Peter." I hiss, dropping him into the water. He immediately shifts back into a human, coughing before I snatch hold of his tie. I yank him forward, angrily baring my fangs as he looks completely bewildered and taken off guard.

"Leave. Me. _Alone_." I hiss as my voice cracks. His eyes slightly widen as my guard starts to crumble. Crap -! I shove him back, hurrying back to my room. I'm losing it. My head and my foot hurts. But, worst of all, my chest feels like it's been beaten to a bloody pulp.

"J-Jackie, what in the world is the matter?" Peter frets as he hops out of the water, dripping wet.

"Screw _off_ -!" I shout as my voice horribly cracks. I slam the door shut as my chest begins to jerk with silent sobs.

No one here really wants me.

I'm just here as a replacement for Alice.

I'm just another foreigner for everyone to screw around with until I leave.

And then I won't even be remembered.

"J-Jackie, please open the door! Why are you crying?" Peter frantically asks as he pounds against the door. My hands tremble as I slide to the ground, hiccupping. I've lost it no doubt about it. I pinch the bridge of my nose struggling to control my breathing. Ok, that's enough crying now. Bursting into tears isn't going to fix anything it will only make things worse. "Jackie, please!"

"No! Go away!" I wail, choking off at the end by a terrible tremor. Oh man this is pathetic. Of anyone who had to see me cry it was Peter White, now my stalker instead of Alice's. The mere thought sent a ripping wave of tears through my system making the salty water fall down my cheeks with an unstoppable flow. Now what? I doubt he's going to leave me alone. Oh man and I even pushed him into a fountain! I lightly thump my head against the door refusing to answer anymore of Peter's begging. I'm worse than Alice was with Peter. I just threw the man into a fountain for crying out loud!

"You there! What are you looking at with that disgusting face of yours?"

He wouldn't.

_BAM BAM_

He _did_ -!

"Peter -!" I shout, throwing the door open. Who did he just shoot?! Peter immediately throws his arms around me and almost falls into the room before catching himself and closing the door. "P-Peter! What's wrong with you? Who did you just shoot?!"

" ... It was the only thing I could think of to get you to open the door, love. Sorry for fooling you," Peter responds, nuzzling his head against mine. I stay still for a moment, feeling the warmth of his skin despite his wet clothes. My mind becomes a scrambled mess of emotion as I struggle to sort out how to react. Should I push him away should I hug back should I just go ahead and break down right here and now should I just throw him out of here like before or - all of my thoughts come to a halt as Peter brushes back my hair, kissing my forehead.

"I apologize for anything that I've done. Please forgive me." He murmurs, gently rocking back and forth with me in his arms. My chest throbs painfully as resistance only make my head pound even harder. I grit my teeth, lightly thumping my head to his wet chest. Oh man it just hurts too much to go against him right now ...

"There there Jackie. Do you want to talk about it?" He softly mutters, comfortingly rubbing his hands up and down my back. I bite my lip, subduing the choking sobs for now. T-That's right ... just stuff all~ my emotions in the black little box of my heart. I just ... need to hold it in for a little bit. At least while Peter's here. I rub my forehead against his shoulder wiping away my tears.

"L-Let go."

"No. Not until you are ok." He huffs, tapping his forehead to mine. His eyes widen as he puts his wrists to the back of my neck. "You have a fever!"

"No, no I don't," I immediately deny knowing exactly how he would respond to that, "it's just because you're all wet that I seem warmer." He blinks, as if just remembering that he's soaking wet.

"That's right! Oh, now I've gotten you all wet. I'm sorry, Jackie." He apologizes, looking over the large wet mark he made on me. Why are you apologizing Peter? _I'm_ the one who should be begging for forgiveness.

"It's fine. Well, for now you should leave." I say, opening the door to spy white sheets of rain pouring out of the dusk sky. I slap a hand to my warm forehead cursing the weather. Dang it ... it's raining out. There's no way I can send him out in this! I rub my puffy eyes trying to cope with the sudden limited options I have. One let him stay. Two let him stay. Or three let him stay.

"N-No. I won't leave. Not until you feel better." He denies, rubbing my arms with his hands. I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

"Fine. Peter, since it's a bit stormy out, why don't you stay here - ,"

"I would _love_ to!" He immediately agrees pulling me into a tight hug. I heavily sigh silently cursing myself all the way. This sucks. I pull back trying to push him away.

"You're all wet, Peter."

"Oh dear - sorry!" He immediately apologies, leaping back all the way across the room. I blink, about to ask how he did that before tapping my forehead. Well DUH he's a rabbit. Rabbits hop.

"Peter, take off your clothes."

"H-Huh? O-O-Oh no, I could _never_! B-But if you really want me to, I-I suppose I can~," he cries, blushing at the thought. I roll my eyes throwing a pillow at him and hit him square in the back.

"Not like that! You'll catch a cold in those clothes." I look around the room trying to find something to fit him. Ugh. I don't have any clothes for him.

"O-Oh ... well, how do you suppose we should go about this, er, problem?" He asks with his cheeks touched with pink. I tap my chin, deep in thought. Well, there's always _that_ option.

"Peter, go take a hot shower and use a towel for now. I'll try to find some pants that could fit you."

"Thank you, love! I greatly appreciate it." He smiles, overtaken with gratitude as he slips into the bathroom. I heavily sigh and listen to the shower going as I strip, finding a pair of sweatpants and a tank top to do the trick for me. I drape my clothes in front of the heater on a piece of string before rummaging through the small closet for a pair of sweat pants for Peter.

He has more of a slender waist than the other Role Holders but I still don't think I have another pair that will fit him. Maybe he can just tie . The shower squeaks shut as he gets out of the shower. I grimace. I don't have any clothes for him.

"Sorry, Peter. I don't have any dry clothes for you. Just use a towel for now." I call out loud as I continue to look through the closet. There has to be _something_ here for him to wear!

"But that's indecent!" He complains, sounding almost horrified.

"What? Are you embarrassed of your body or something?" I ask in a teasing voice. Ha. As if I would be attracted to his body. I bet he has a one pack at best. I can't imagine the rabbit having a toned body in all honesty.

"Of course not!" He denies as the door opens.

"Hang your clothes over by the heater so they can dry." I order as I look through the last box of disappointment. Darn it! There really isn't anything for him. I turn around, expecting to see him by the heater but he's nowhere to be found. But his clothes are there. "Peter?"

"I'm here." He calls, peeking over the single couch as he rests his chin on his arms. I hold back a teasing laugh.

"What, are you embarrassed about me seeing your body?" I playfully tease watching as his ears flop down and a faint touch of pink dashes across his face.

"O-Of course not." He says.

"Well, you have a towel on don't you?"

"Yes." He answers a little uneasily. Oh~ he seems pretty vulnerable right now. I evilly grin as I get up, showing him my empty hands and walk over to him.

"Sorry, but I don't have any clothes for you. Now, why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed." He stubbornly pouts as I round the couch. His eyes narrow as his ears fall even lower, still embarrassed as I look him over.

Oh my _gosh_ he actually has a six pac? He looks away as I look over his slender body and surprisingly long legs. Even if his legs were more so skinny it is obvious that his muscles pack a lot of power. His broad, banded back stiffens as his ears droop, knowing that I'm looking at him. His body structure is a lot different than what I thought it was. I actually pictured him to be a little chubby but instead he actually has a very toned body.

"I don't know why you are so embarrassed. It looks good." I pleasantly note happy that my stalker is actually somewhat appealing in structure and not a chubby guy in a drench coat.

"W-What looks good?" He asks as he looks over to me with darker shaded cheeks.

"Oh nothing - oh my gosh is that a _tail_?!" I ask, uttering a surprised laugh as his towel slips down a little revealing a pure white little tuft of triangular fur. He buries his face in the couch cushion as his chest vibrates with a grunting purr. I blink, interested in the strange sound as I touch his back, feeling the vibrations increase with touch. "W-What is this? Some kind of bunny purr?"

"Y-Yes, in a se-sense, I suppose. But you don't need to worry, love, I've mastered my instincts." He reassures, peeking up from his little hiding place with a flushed face. His breathing increases as his chest rises and falls in pace. His pet name for me stabs at my heart like a knife as all of the emotions begin to crash down on me. I rigidly turn around, hurrying to the bed. I immediately curl into a ball and lay down on my side, trying to not look obviously suspicious.

"G-Good night -!" I croak as my voice cracks. Oh no not again ... I groan as I hear Peter immediately get up and hurry to my side.

"N-Now hold on a minute, Jackie. Why are you crying?" He pleads for the answer as he sits on the corner of the bed, rubbing my back.

"I ... I don't know how to say it ... ," I squeak, struggling to not get lost in the hysterics of it. My head is killing me. My chest is about to freeze over into the new ice age. And my foot hurts.

"Just tell me, Jackie." Peter softly hums, encouraging me to speak as he rubs circles into my back.

"I, I found - that," I pause before I chicken out, "my foot really hurts."

" ... Now I know that's not all of it but I will wait until you're ready." He says, leaning forward and kisses my cheek. I look back as he bounds across the room in a single jump, hurrying into the cabinets for some pain medication. It's really amazing how he can jump like that. Wait. He's a bunny.

"I think I've figured out the clothing situation." I say aloud as he hops back to my side with a glass of water and a little pill. I eagerly take it, wiping the last of my puffy eyes as I look Peter in the eyes.

"Really? How?" He asks, curious for the solution.

"Just turn into your bunny form." He blinks before looking away, his ears drooping.

"There is no difference between n-not wearing clothes as a human and not wearing clothes as an animal." He miffs, looking away before glancing back at me with further lowered ears.

"But you're covered in fur and there's no way I'm letting you sleep within a hundred yards from me in your human form anyway." He opens his mouth to object but finds reason with my logic.

" ... very well." He pouts as a poof of smoke covers him. I blink, looking over the edge of the bed and find Peter in his bunny form on all forms. He shakes himself out before crouching down, leaping up onto the bed with me and stays on all fours.

"Is this better?" He asks, once again shaking himself out.

"For a variety of reasons, yes." Now I won't have my eyes glued to his six pack. Eye candy stalkers are dangerous. Peter lays down on the bed, acting surprising non - clingy. Is he all self conscious because he doesn't have clothes on? I gently stroke my finger along his back making him suffer through his bunny purrs.

"Why are you laying down instead of sitting up?" I ask already having a good idea as to why not. He pressed himself against the blanket trying to hide his naked self.

" ... because I don't want to sit up." I smile as I gently rub his neck making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Is that because you think you're naked?" I tease watching as he sinks lower on the bed.

" ... yes," he unwillingly mutters, "I don't like it."

"That's funny, Peter, because I like it." I wrap my hands beneath his belly, uprooting him from his place and rub his back against my cheek. He stiffens as I hum feeling his very soft fur.

"Hm~ you're softer for sure," than Elliot, like I had guessed before. It makes sense since Peter is so uptight in grooming. Peter hangs from my hands like a rag doll refusing to move as I thumb his sides.

"Humiliated yet?"

" ... are you enjoying yourself?" He counters looking into my eyes.

"Hm? Yeah?" I answer as I lay down and set him on my stomach. His rests his head above my heart, shifting before getting comfortable.

"Then I will gladly remove my clothes for you in the future." He happily hums, rubbing his soft head against my collarbone.

"Please don't."

‡

HA! So what do you think of Peter? Was he OOC at all? I'm pretty new at Peter's type so send me some reviews or PM me how you think he would have really reacted because I'm just trying my best at him. Again, if you have an information concerning Peter such as likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Not gonna lie I picture Peter to look like a more realistic version of a bunny so keep that in mind if it helps you cope~

‡

_"Oh ho~ it seems that someone is getting a little friendly with a certain rabbit." My eyes crack open spying the incubus floating in the air. I sit up, tiredly rubbing my eyes. _

_"What are you doing here?" I sleepily ask as I widely yawn. I flinch as Peter in his bunny form cuddles up on my lap, softly humming his little bunny purr. I laugh and softly rub his neck, stroking his soft fur. So soft~_

_"Well, I came here to check on you really. I'm sorry if what I said before sounded callous. I also wanted to clear things up." He explains looking genuinely concerned as he sat beside me. _

_"Clear what up?" I coldly retort, trying not to press too hard on Peter's delicate spine. Nightmare's cheek twitched into a smile as he fondly looks over my fingers petting Peter._

_"He's not as delicate as you wish to believe." He says, tilting his head. "He would more than happily slaughter anyone."_

_" ... I know. I tend to forget that since now he acts like a pansy when I'm around." I huff, reaching under Peter's neck to rub his chest. His purring tempo increases as his ear flickers, completely content in my arms. _

_"Yes, well, you don't believe that it's all for you, right? You think this is all one big misunderstanding, one of which will vanish for one reason or another later right?" Nightmare asks knowing he hit the nail on the head. My eyes tighten as my chest tightens with tears but they are well kept under control._

_" ... Yeah."_

_"But why?" He asks, still not quite understanding my view of things. I heavily sigh and lean against Nightmare's shoulder, softly thrumming my fingers through Peter's fur._

_"Because everything that Peter says and does is just like what he did with Alice - and I'm only using Peter as an example because he's the one that's most drastically changed his outlook on me." I quickly cover up peering over to Nightmare and dare him to think of something else. _

_"I see ... do you know what Peter stands for?"_

_"What?"_

_"Peter White represents the foreigners most precious memories. That's why he loves you most."_

_"But he's told Alice that countless times before."_

_"This Alice character is not here now. Jackie, please understand that this is now your game, not anyone else's. Now you say that Peter was the one that brought you, yes?"_

_"Yeah ... ," I say, unsure where he's going with this._

_"That means he saw something about you that sparked his interest, even while in the last game. Normally he would shoot dead anything else other than the person of his interest."_

_"But he did try to kill me. The only reason I didn't die is because Ace swooped in at the last minute and Peter thought it would be better to keep me alive so Ace and everyone else can torture me."_

_"And it probably was. But you know what?" Nightmare leans in, whispering in my ear, "I think that was just a cover up so he had an excuse not to kill the foreigner. Or, maybe you're right, and the other reason being that he knew if he killed you it would upset this Alice girl. But Jackie," Nightmare continues, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "everyone in Wonderland loves you. A new game has started, one that doesn't involve Alice. And if she were to ever return she would be the one intruding on your game."_

_"So that means ... ," I urge still not understanding what he means. He smiles and kisses my temple. _

_"Everyone loves you. Even I have taken a fancy to you, Jackie." He pleasantly hums sending shivers down my spine. _

_Disgusting._

_Gross._

_And, above all, EW._

_"Blarg -!" He coughs, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. I roll my eyes continuing to thrum Peter's back before he vanishes. I look down as my hands touch my thighs. _

_"H-Hey, where did Peter go?" I ask looking to Nightmare who is busy cleaning himself up. _

_"Your crying woke him up." He answers, patting away his mouth with a hankie. _

_"I'm crying? But I feel fine." I say, looking over myself._

_"Ah, that is because you are in my dream realm and I don't want you to cry. So, be a dear and stay for a bit?" Nightmare asks as he takes my hand, standing me up. "I promise to keep you happy until you do wake up." He says eager to have me stay. I lightly sneer and push him away. _

_"No. I need to woman up and deal with my problems."_

_"Very well. But, please remember, that it is not Alice that Peter loves. It is -," his face warps as he smiles, twisting into Peter's worried face as he shakes me._

‡

"J-Jackie, wake up!" Peter shouts shaking my shoulders. I suck in a quick, choking breath as my throat closes up, my chest being weighed down by a led ball. W-What? Crying?

"P-Peter, w-w-what -," I choke off unable to hear words through my jerking sobs. Ah ... I thought I felt a little funny when Nightmare started talking to me about what's going on. I must have started crying but Nightmare blocked it in my mind so only my body was crying.

"Darling, what is the matter? You suddenly starting crying in your sleep after muttering." He says, clearly distressed as he pulled me into his arms. I stiffen and lightly touch his fairly large bicep which bulges to the size of a large orange from hugging me so tightly. My heart throbs as I softly breathe out making his bunny purr resurface.

_ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockti cktockticktockticktock _

"P-Peter, why is your clo-clock ticking so f-ast?" I wheeze, burying my head into his welcoming shoulder. He softly rubs my back cooing comfortably as he pulls me onto his lap.

"There there, Jackie. Don't be frightened." He softly hums kissing my defenseless temple. I grit my teeth, unable to push him away as I try to pace my breathing so I can talk right.

"Y-Your clock. Why is it ticking so fa-st?" I ask listening to it race. His ears pull down as his thrumming grunting purr grows louder, holding me close.

"I - I'm happy. So happy ... ," he sighs, content as he sits me in his lap letting my legs hang off the one side. I quietly endure the not entirely unwanted affection, leaning my head against his bare shoulder. "Now, are you ready to talk about it?"

" ... I don't have anything to talk about." I deny trying to not let him see my face. I'm sure I look like a wreck right now. Peter sighs, strongly wrapping his arms around me.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it let me know." He comforts, continuing to rub my back. I sigh and reach my hand around his head, grabbing Peter's ear. He remains at ease as I lightly tug on his ears making his grunting hums jump a little bit. I curiously rub his ear listening to his growling purrs with interest. Hm~ they get louder the more I touch him. Why?

"I'm really curious about this bunny purr thing. Why do you do it?"

"Oh? Is it bothering you?" He asks. I pause for a moment. I want to mess with him.

"Yeah, little bit."

"Then I shall stop immediately." He states, stiffening as the growling hums are subdued. I devilishly grin when he isn't looking and start rubbing his ears harder. He holds his breath, clearly not wanting to give in but his instincts fight back. I hold back a laugh as I watch his face turn red from the exertion to not purr in delight. Oh this is hilarious. I get off and wrap my arms around his shoulders, listening to the slight purrs escaping his vibrating chest. This is just too funny~

"_Can_ you stop?" I tease as I twirl his ear around in my fingers. He cranes his head back using all his self control to not unleash his little bunny hums as I continue to fondle his long ear. He stiffly jerks his head up and down refusing to lose to his instincts.

I wanna break him.

"_Really~_?" I sarcastically tease as I lean forward, tightening the embrace as I tug on his ears. Peter's crimson eyes roll back as he tightly clenches his teeth, trying with all his might to subdue the purrs slipping passed his throat.

"I can still hear you~," I playfully taunt rubbing from the base of his ear all the way to the top. Peter's hands slip from my sides as he falls back. I jump as I smack into his chest looking over his beat red face in concern. Oh my gosh did he actually pass out?!

"H-hey, Peter, wake up." I beg as I sit on his bare stomach, patting his cheeks. Oh~ he's out alright. I heavily sigh and run a hand through my hair. Oh he's so far gone it's not even funny. I crawl off of him without another look back, slipping into my work uniform. I guess I should just let him sleep it off. I glance up to the heater spying my clothes from the night before and Peter's entire outfit.

Including his pants.

"Oh _gross_ -!" I groan looking straight up at the ceiling as I stumble my way to the door. Ew ew ew ew I just cuddled with a naked Peter White ew ew ew ew so gross! I hop out of the door locking my door from the outside so he can leave but no one can get in. My hands tremble as I nearly fall to my knees. _So_ gross! He didn't even have the sense to put on clothes?! Oh man ... I'm just thankful I didn't happen to look down at anytime. I assumed that he at _least_ had clothes on!

I leave the closed room, clutching my aching head. Ugh ... I feel like crap. I hope I'm not getting sick.

"Jackie!" I nearly squeal like a little girl jumping away from Boris's friendly greeting. He blinks, surprised before he laughs. "Am I that good at sneaking up on you now? Cool!" He cries completely unaware at the fact that there is a butt naked Peter White laying on my bed. I nervously exhale and grab his arm.

"H-Hey, Boris! Can you come help me with the rollercoaster check up?" I say hoping to distract the cat. His tail flickers as he toothily smiles.

"Huh? Oh, sure." He purrs, wrapping his arm around my waist as he happily follows. My head heavily pounds as I lay on him for support.

"Hm? Ya a'right?" Boris asks, concerned. I smile and push his hand away.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer pulling my hair back into a pony tail. My chest remains heavy despite the tears being all but erased. Ugh I feel terrible ... Boris grins as he hops onto the main track, darting up the old fashioned rail road tracks with ease.

"Come on, Jackie!" He shouts, stoked to be up in a high place. I slightly wobble as the edges of my vision falter. My legs give out as I grip the red hot metal tracks, waiting until the episode passes. "Jackie?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine c-om ... ing ... ," I slur as I stand up too fast. The world spins as I trip over my two legs seeing black all around.

Am I ... passing out?

‡

Uh oh. How do you think a certain bunny is going to react to this? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of thanks to littlecosma001 !

PETER'S POV

"What took you so long?! You have kept us waiting!" Vivaldi's annoying voice irritably huffs. My ears vividly twitch as I try to drown out her rather tedious voice.

"Make sure to properly finish these documents or it's _off with your head_!" She shouts angrily stomping out of my office. My glare follows her out as I shuffle the papers into perfectly square piles, neatly taking a sheet off and glance over it.

So aggravating! What I wouldn't _give_ to be back with Jackie. And curses on me for passing out when she was willingly showering me with affection. So uncouth. And then I couldn't spend the rest of my free time with her because she had already left for work and this screeching banshee sent guards to fetch me. Nothing but obstacles in my race to ensnare Jackie's heart! No matter. As soon as I'm done with this paperwork here I'll go off to fetch my lovely little flower~

"Did you hear what happened?" A maid asks another somewhere in the hallway as two maids pass by my door. Oh hush no one cares!

"I know! She passed out on top of a roller coaster I heard!" I hope the germ filled faceless split her disgusting head open too. I try to ignore them but their loud voices know no bounds.

"Yes and it seems that she hit her head pretty hard too. She was knocked out cold from what my sister told me." I hope the brat stays in a coma.

"Who knew that foreigners were so darn _delicate_." The scratching of my feather pen immediately stops. Jackie? I immediately leap from my desk sending the neat pile of papers flying in every direction.

"Yes it's sad. I think she's resting now but I have no idea when she'll wake up or -,"

_CLICK_

Both women gasp and immediately cling to each other as they stare down the barrel of my gun.

"Explain what has happened to my precious Jackie."

JACKIE'S POV

My foot and head terribly ache as I flip on the switch for the Tunnel of Love watching as the moving boats flawlessly drift in and out of the tunnel. I'm mad that now I have to fix the railing to some of the boats. It seems that the 'metal screeching' was coming from some idiot's glass of champagne that was broken and got caught up in the boat's wheels which hook it to the track.

The metal frame of the holster holds the ride up to my shoulder with the boat's belly up revealing the crude damage already done to it. The paint is wearing down on the bottom of it but that can last another couple dozen time changes before it erodes to the point customers can see it. All I need to do now and pick out the stupid glass.

"This is annoying." I grumble as my head aches. I gently run my fingers over the tender bump. I hit my head pretty hard when I fell. I'm glad Boris was there to make sure I didn't fall off the stupid tracks. Ugh ... I'm hurting so much ... maybe I should just take a few days off.

... NO. I refuse to rest until this ride is fully operational! I made sure to make my escape after Gowland had to go to the Hatters for negotiations and Boris went with him because there is obviously going to be some action there. But, while they are away the engineer shall play~

I carefully slide my hands over the wheels picking out the pieces of glass stuck in the spokes. After this I need to install new wheels to the thing to make sure that the boat won't start sinking when the love birds are in the boat. I laugh imagining their panicked shouts as the boat capsizes. Funny to think about but _horrible_ if it actually happens. I'm glad I decided to inspect the boats one by one after finding that stupid glass -

"Jackie what are you doing?!" My new stalker's voice cries, petrified.

"_BALLS_!" I shout thumping my head against the cool metal of the boats. I'll take Gowland or Boris any day over _this_ guy!

"My love get away from that filth!" He shouts yanking me away from the boat. My aching joints give as I thump against his chest hardly able to resist him. His loud voice is hurting my head ...

"Go away ... ," I murmur as he kisses my forehead.

"My word - you are on _fire_!" He shouts, flustered as he touches his bare hands to my neck and cheeks. I weakly grip his wrists trying to pry him off while holding myself up.

"Careful not to get burned." I lifelessly remark weakly thumping my head to his shoulder. I'm tired. My head hurts. My brain hurts. My foot hurts. My joints hurt. My muscles are aching. I'm just in sheer _agony_ over here! I hardly react as he wraps his jacket around my shoulders picking me up right away in his arms. Oh gosh I've got a bad feeling about this ...

"Rest, Jackie and let me take care of everything." He commands, bounding through the crowds at incredible speeds. Hm ... rest ... while this maniac takes me to a secluded location to do who knows what to me?

Yeah~ no.

" ... go ... ," I hoarsely mumble unable to convey my message as I feebly tap his chest.

"My word you can hardly _speak_! Hush, love, and let me help you." He huffs easily clearing crowds of people, somehow finding somewhere to step without hitting anyone.

"Where ... are you taking me?" I grumble laying my head against his shoulder. It freaking hurts like a motha humpa when he moves!

"The one place that isn't infested with bacteria in this back wash country." He growls, crouching down before easily clearing Heart Castle's gates. Oh for crying out loud -!

"You took me all the way to Heart Castle?! What the heck is wrong with you! My room would have been _just_ fine!" I shout trying to handle the onslaught of throbbing agony tearing my brain apart. How the heck was he even able to get me here so fast? My gosh I wish I could just lay down and _die_ right now! I bury my flushing face into his shoulder as he slows to a brisk walk, coming to a stop before his door and pulls out a key. His crimson eyes narrow as he glares over the closest guards.

"No one is to disturb me. Am I understood?" Peter icily growls.

"Yes Master White." He immediately answers standing dutifully before the door.

"Tch. Disgusting filth." Peter hatefully mutters before slipping into his room and locking the door. My head lolls back spying his checker pattern and perfectly tidy room. Wow ... I'll bet he even organizes his underwear by color. What terrible OCD.

I cringe as he gently lifts me up, wrapping me tight in some thick blankets. I cringe as he lays me down on his couch patting my forehead as my head touches soft pillows. Oh crap ... these are so soft and nice ... I don't think I'm going to move for a while.

"Here you are, love. Take some medicine." He encourages, placing a cup of water by my chin and the pills actually touching my lower lip. I turn away trying to move my arms to slap it away. I can't even _move_ he bundled me up so tightly!

"No."

"W-Well why not?"

"Because I'm not sick." I huff knocking his hand away with my head. He pulls back, surprised by my resistance but continues, undeterred.

"Yes, you are. I'll prove it!" He reaches over to the table while holding my head against his lap picking up an old fashioned thermometer. I roll my eyes with a slight growl as he pops it into my mouth, easily sliding it beneath my tongue.

"Go awayth," I slur as I touch my teeth to the old fashioned thermometer by mistake.

"Now hold still. Stop struggling, Jackie." He says sounding like an annoyed mother. My eyes narrow as his hand catches my forehead forcing me into submission. I try to move my arms to punch him across the face but the tightly bundled blankets easily deter my movements. Oh gosh dang it ...

"You suck." I growl as I obediently hold still. He simply ignores my insults keeping his eyes glued to the thermometer the mercury adjusts to my temperature. Please, oh _please_ don't tell me that I have a fever. I might be able to argue my way out of this if I'm lucky. His crimson eyes dart back and forth from his clock to the mercury level which is steadily rising. No, no don't go past the 100 degree mark and~ poop. Of course it does. I mindlessly watch as it continues to climb. Wow I'm worse than I expected. Peter smoothly glides it out of my mouth, squinting at the level as he holds it up to the light.

"My _goodness_ you're at 104 degrees! You need to rest immediately!" He cries, horrified as he softly pat my unguarded cheeks.

"E-Enough, Peter. I'm just fine." I stutter as the room blurs for an instant. I blink hard, forcing my focus back into place.

"Oh, my dear you're delirious!"

"No you're just delusional. Now let me go back to work." I weakly growl. I clench my teeth as my head pulses hard with each breath. Ow ... I'll rest as soon as I get home. It's annoying to have this freak nearby making it worse by stressing me out!

"Jackie just take some medicine." He pleads tapping the big pill to my lips. I

"NO." I defiantly growl through clenched teeth. I _refuse_ to give in! I know I'm sick and I know I need help. But I just don't want this guy to be the one helping me! Heck, I'd rather have Gowland or even Boris doing it instead of Peter!

Why am I so adverse to letting Peter help me?

"Jackie, please I'm only doing this for your health." He begs pulling back his hand with the medicine. I stubbornly look away keeping my teeth tightly clenched.

"No." His eyes narrow as he heavily sighs.

"Then you leave me no choice." He tilts his head back and downs some of the water.

Oh please no.

His hands easily capture my face as I struggle to get free. I gasp as he pinches my nose immediately forcing the water and pill down my throat. My heart pounds from the sheer force yet gentleness of his touch.

Ugh _FINE_ let's just get this over with. I willingly push back for a moment swallowing the water and pill before my air supply is completely used up. He gently sets my head against the pillow in his lap as I shoot the rabbit death glares.

"See? It wasn't so bad!" I swear once I am free I am going to skin this man alive and then burn him. I softly breathe out and give in as his hand gently strokes my hair smoothing it out against my skull. So mean ...

"Stay here I'll be right back." He purrs through his bunny grunts as he kisses my forehead. He smoothly lifts up my head before setting it down against the couch. I remain quiet listening to the clinking of ceramics. What is he making? Oh whatever I just don't care anymore!

About ten minutes later the noise starts up again. It sounds like ... he's stirring something. From what I'm guessing listening to the constant clicks now. I remain silent as he pops into view with a big smile, carrying a steaming white cup.

"Here you are, love! It's sage and lemon balm tea~," he hums, making me get up into a sitting position. He smoothly sits down and pulls me onto his lap, tugging at the blankets before a thought occurs to him. "Promise to behave and I'll free your arms, love."

" ... Fine." I unwillingly pout leaning against his chest. His grunting purrs return as he gives a small tug to the blankets making them unravel with ease. Stupid show off. I lightly hold the hot tea cup in my fingers letting Peter suffer with my weight. This is probably the only time where I'm wishing I weighed more so I could crush him.

"See? It's not so bad~," he happily sings wrapping his arms around my stomach while resting his chin on my shoulder. My traitorous eyelids start to close until I force them open. I will _not_ fall asleep while this guy is within a hundred mile radius to me! I do my best to ignore him as I sip on the tea. Hm. This doesn't taste too bad. I tense up as his hands softly press against my stomach reminding me of the small annoyance glued to my backside. Ugh this guy ...

I gently set the tea back on the table half expecting him to let me lay down. Instead the stupid bunny cuddles closer, wrapping the blankets back up tightly.

"Not so tight, Peter!"

"But we can't have any warmth escaping. You need it!" He cries, touching my shivering neck. I don't understand. I'm sweating and yet I can feel the goose bumps riddling my arms and legs. This sucks! Peter gently lays me against him as he rests my head to his shoulder, softly rubbing my back.

"Just go to sleep, love. I promise not to do anything." He softly whispers sweetly pressing his lips to my temple.

"Hmph ... ," I grumble closing my eyes for a few moments.

This is one thing I have to give to Peter. He does as he says to the dot and then so much more. At least when he says he won't inappropriately touch me I can take his word for it. Alice has told me countless times about Peter hugging her and getting a bit hands on but he never crosses the line.

Tch. Stupid smart bunny.

"Master White." I jump as my eyes crack open hearing a deep voice call from behind the door. Hm? Did I actually doze off? I glance at the curtains spying the night sky. My gosh how long was I out for?! "Her Majesty is demanding your presence."

"Bug off." Peter huffs pointing his gun towards the door.

"Knock it off Peter." I grumble tapping my forehead against his warm neck. Huh? W-Why am I s-so cold all of a sudden? "Just go."

"But dear, you are ill!"

"I'm not dying nitwit. Just go see what Vivaldi wants." I huff trying to numb my already dead excitement. This could be my chance for escape here. His ears droop as he holds me close.

"Jackie ... I don't want to."

"It's your Role, Peter." I dryly note staring at the window. He heavily sighs before laying me against the couch, smoothly rubbing my forehead with his thumb.

"I will be back soon, love." He hums, clearly happy before his face falls into a fierce glare. "What the hell does that old bat want?"

I listen to his footsteps as he walks out the door shutting it behind him. My heart lurches as I hear a small click. Are you kidding me - he locked the freaking door?! I let out an exasperated growl as I roll over smacking into the carpet.

Ouch.

"Now to just escape." I say aloud through labored breathing. Wow I sound _terrible_! I bite the corner of the blankets and roll trying to undo the knot.

_BANG_

"Ow." I shake off the pain in my head glaring at the coffee table before the couch.

_BAP_

"Ow." I suck in a quick breath, continuing to roll around and away from his bed post. I need to pay more attention.

_BAM_

"Ouch," I hiss under my breath ripping at the blanket's corner. I let out a long sigh as it unravels freeing me from its grasp. Success! I quickly stand up immediately regretting the movement. Oh wow not smart ... I waver on my shaky legs trying to keep up with the tilting and spinning room. I stumble onto the couch catching myself on the arm as I take deep breaths forcing my vision back to normal. I need to be more careful so I don't pass out. Now _that_ would be bad.

I shakily get back to my unstable legs weaving across the room as I make it to the door. My teeth loudly chatter as my fingers visibly shake. Did Peter crank up the air conditioner or something because it is _freezing_! I lean forward sticking my picking tools into the lock after fumbling it out of my pocket.

_Clink_

My eyes narrow as the tools slip from my fingers. How am I supposed to pick a lock in this state?! I settle into my knees, leaning my aching head against the warm wood as I try again.

_Clink_

_Clink_

_..._

_Clink Clink Clink _

Oh come on -!

_Click_

I hold my breath before the door swings open. A broad smile spreads across my lips as I hobble into the hallway quickly making my way to the exit. Let's see I think Peter made a right and two lefts - no ... no, he didn't he made two left then a right. Or, was it a left, right, right, left ... l-left ...

Oh gosh now I'm just plain lost.

I let out an angry growl as I shakily walk down the red carpeted hall. Statues I couldn't recognize line the walls with battle axes in hand. From looking outside I could see that Peter's room is towards the top of Heart Castle. But where in the world are the stairs? Oh man this house is just too freaking big! I think I've only ever been in here a few times and even then I was either in the garden or came to Vivaldi's main hall. I've never been able to explore the upper floors.

"Huh? Jackie, what are you doing up here? Are you heading towards the Clock Tower too?" Ace's beautiful voice calls. I spin around quicker than I mean to nearly falling to the ground as Ace approaches with a cheerful smile.

"Oh thank goodness!" I shout throwing my arms around his waist. Normally I would never do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. Ace immediately returns the hug squeezing my chest painfully close to his.

"It's good to see you too Jackie! I think you grew too." He purrs tapping a forbidden area.

"A-Ace, help me get out of here!" I cry not even caring that he touched me. I'll let that go as an 'innocent accidental touch' until I get my senses back. My legs tangle up into each other as I tightly clutch the back of his coat. Wow I can feel myself shutting down. This isn't good. I need to at least find Gowland or Boris before I pass out. Heck, even Elliot or the twins will do!

"Huh? Are you asking me to take you away?" He sings nuzzling his forehead into mine.

"To the Amusement Park, yes."

"Oh, an adventure!"

"No, Ace the Amusement Park."

"Adventure."

"Amusement Park."

"Adventure?"

"Oh this is hopeless!" I heavily pant as I rest my head on his chest trying to make the world stop spinning. My arms shake as the penetrating cold sinks beneath my skin despite Ace's warm body in my clutches. "Why is it so cold up here?!"

"Huh? It's not cold up here." Ace says turning his attention to the air. "Feels pretty warm up here, actually."

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter before his cloak slips from my grip, dropping me to my knees. Oh I don't feel so good ... my joints are starting to ache too.

"Oh~ you don't look so good Jackie." Ace playfully notes as he crouches down, pushing my head up by pushing on my forehead. My eyesight grows hazy as I stare at the knight's morphing smile before I once again force myself to focus. It's getting worse. I need to hurry up and get out of here.

"Hey ... you're pretty defenseless right here, you know? Do you realize what men do to defenseless girls they like?" He dangerously purrs as he pushes me back. I groan as my back smacks against the wall with him hovering over me. Ace's hand gingerly glides down my arm and pulls my hand up to his lips, kissing the tips of them.

"Hm~ you taste yummy~," he purrs baring his teeth as he lightly bites my middle finger. Ow ... that hurt ... I try to pull my hand away but his grip stays firm. My heart begins to pound as my arms wrap around his shoulders. Hm~ he's warm ...

"Hey, Jackie, would you mind if I ate you up?" Ace hums as he breathes hot air down the side of my neck. Hm ... that feels good ...

"I'm cold," I mutter as my entire body presses against the knight, absorbing the heat seeping through his jacket.

"Then I'll warm you up~," he sings pressing his lips against the base of my neck.

_BANG BANG_

_CLANG_

Ace's lips curl into a grin against my skin before he pulls back stupidly grinning towards a very pissed rabbit. My eyes narrow in annoyance as I feel around for my warmth. Where did it go? I just had it.

"Get your filthy hands off of Jackie."

"Huh? I'm not filthy!"

"Yes, yes you are you have hundreds of germs and bacteria crawling all over a single finger tip!" I ignore the seething voices, falling over a few times as I pat the ground. Warmth~ warmth~ I wanta ma warmth~ hee ... that's a funny tune~

"Aw~ that's not very nice Peter."

"Scram! Vivaldi is calling for you."

"Aw man! I don't wanna go ... ,"

"Fulfill your role as a knight before you go off playing with Julius."

" ... fine, Peter." Footsteps fade away as I run my fingers over the soft ground. Hee ... this red grass feels nice~

"Jackie, love did that man hurt you?" Peter's voice asks as I am spun around to face him. I lean back and blink taking in his crimson eyes.

"Hm? I'm a love? Oh no we have to fix that!" I shout with a wide grin before curling my arms around Peter's neck. He jumps, thrown for a loop as he pulls away.

"Jackie?"

"Jackie? Who's Jackie? I'm a love now and a love I shall be," I dutifully slur standing to my wiggly feet. Hee ... wiggly. "What's a love?"

"Oh dear Jackie you really are going mad!" He shouts grabbing my shoulders, "don't worry love I will take care of you -!" He scoops me up in his arms bounding down the hall. I hum and snuggle closer to the running thing.

"You're warm~," I mindlessly purr. His hand slaps across my forehead.

"My dear your fever is even worse!"

" N-Now now, don't quote me on this but I think a 'fever' is a really really really really~ old ship used in World War butt. Ha ... ha ha ha butt! That's funny!" I cry hysterically laughing as he shuts the door to his room. I tighten my grip around his neck nuzzling my forehead into the warmth. "Yay~ I get a personal heater heat heat~,"

"J-Jackie why in the world are you acting this way?" He demands struggling to hold me as I squirm to get closer. Yay for warmth~

"L-Let's see ... side effects. 'Dizziness, faintness, acts of drunkeness, confusion -' what the bloody hell is this crap?! It creates more problems than it solves!" He shouts. Brr ... my insides are cold ...

"Cold ... ," I murmur pressing harder into his neck. Mer ... my mouth is cold ...

"A-Ah, yes, of course." He says tossing the pills aside as he jumps across the room quickly entering a white tiles room with a large red bathtub. He kneels down pushing me against the soft red carpet. I hum and curl my back up. This is soft~

"I-I apologize please forgive me." He quickly says before slipping my top right off. I blink as he pushes against my stomach, unbuckling my pants and tossing the fabric aside.

"It's colder." I complain as I trap him in a tight hug. His ears fall down as he returns the motion, picking me up from the soft area. Warm~ I blankly stare at the tub of red as he quickly twists the dials setting me down in the cold walls.

"Oh, it's cold! Neigh, neigh I say!" I cry tightening my grip around his neck. He bends down wrestling with my arms as hot hot heat touches my bare legs. No! I want solid warmth!

"J-Jackie, please let go. I'll warm you up I promise." He pleads softly trying to slip my arms off over his head. My eyes narrow as I tighten my grip trapping his head against my chest. Bleh bleh ... my mouth is cold cold _cold_!

"No! Love wants _solid_ warmth!" I grunt at the end as I twist away, yanking him right into the tub.

"Gah!" He shouts, startled as I get on top of him. His head bursts from the collecting water as he gasps struggling to get his bearing. I immediately trap him in a hug accidentally brushing my lips over his neck. Hm ... he's warm there. "J-Jackie, what has gotten into you?!"

"Warmth~!" I sing finally finding something to soothe my craving. His entire body jumps as I clamp my lips over the warm spot letting it soak into my mouth. So warm~ I gently suck on the area intent on filling my insides with heat.

"O-Oh! Jackie p-pl-please ... ," he begs as I suck up all the warmth. So warm~ so, so so warm~

"Hm ... ," a grunting purr builds up in his chest as he cranes his head back. I grunt, annoyed.

"Don't you dare run away, heat!" I spit, roughly biting the warmth to make it stop trying to flee. Don't go away! Warm me up. Get. In. My. _BELLY_!

"Gah! Jackie, please stop! Y-You're under the in-influence of d-drugs so ... so ... so - ahhhhh~," he moans craning his head back. Success~! I tighten my hold continuing to knead the warmth around in my mouth. So warm~ ,

"J-Jackie, _please_ stop!" He cries pushing against my throat with his hand. Warm~ I remain where I am running my cold tongue across the warm skin. So warm~ it's like the more I bite the more warmth is there. It's perfect! I steadily nip and work on the area making it to my standards of heat before simply resting my lips over the spot. I gently sigh and press my body against the solid warmth before me, content in the filling hot water pressing against my skin from all sides.

Warm~

PETER'S POV

My clock pounds hard as I hold completely still, waiting for Jackie to tucker herself out. I nervously look down spying her happy smile and closed eyes. Did she fall asleep? I softly pat her cheek letting out a sigh of relief. She's out cold. Who knew medicine can make someone act like that? My neck throbs as I keep her head balanced on my chest and out of the water.

My ears twitch listening to her smoothly breathing in an out. I softly touch her forehead. She still has a fever but it doesn't feel as bad as before. A smile curves my lips up as I kiss her hot forehead. I'm happy she seemed to be feeling a little better even if it was at my expense.

I lightly rub my neck where her mouth has done quite a bit of damage. My ears droop as my face turns a darker shade of red. She gave me no chance to retaliate. She was just plain _vicious_! I honestly thought she was going to devour me. My blush deepens at the wonderful and glorious thought as I nuzzle my head into her wet hair. I wouldn't mind it one bit to be truthful.

I gently take her in my arms lifting her out of the water. She shudders and presses closer to my chest stuck in her deep blissful sleep. On instinct I lean down kissing her on the nose. She's so cute~! She mutters something unintelligible as I gently lay her over a red checkered towel on top of the soft carpet and dried her off. I touch the center her bra, hesitating.

How am I going to do this?

‡

Weak ending? Ok ending? Well, either way I may or may not come back and add to this. Let me know in a PM or review what you think I can add to Peter's thoughts~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~~


	5. Chapter 5

My head aches as I crack my eyes open spying Peter's human face hardly an inch from mine. I sleepily blink trying to think of reasons why he's here in my room. Oh wait that's right I got sick and he forced me to his room so he could treat me. I smack my hand against my hot face. Stupid idiot.

I groggily roll over trying to escape his arm draped over my waist. His ears twitch and lightly tap against my head as he simply readjusts himself, inching closer. I do my best to ignore him but every time he twitched I could feel his body rubbing up against mine.

"Hmph ... get. Off." I growl under my breath as Peter sucks in a deep breath, propping his head up with his elbow as he holds me close. I feel around my legs for my wrench touching soft silk instead of tough cargo pants. My eyes grow wide as I toss the covers back spying red silk bottoms with a PW insignia printed on the lower right pant leg. Oh balls ... why am I in his clothes? I swat at his arm forcing him to let go as I sit up immediately regretting the motion. Oh whoa~ vertigo. His arms gently encase me as I lean my head back resting against his shoulder as I gather my senses.

"Oh~! I'm so happy Jackie! Do you feel better?" He excitedly asks kissing the top of my head. Ew. Bunny kisses _gross_. I lightly whimper in the back of my throat as I roll my head to either side hoping to throw the sickness right out.

"Worse than yesterday." I achingly huff closing my eyes. I obediently hold still as he pats my face and neck with his bare hands. Hm. This is one of the first times I've ever seen him use his bare hands. Usually he's all like, 'everyone is gross sludge. Huh? Of course I'm cleaner than they are! I know where my hands have been. In these thoroughly cleaned every day gloves!'

... Freaking pansy.

"Really? Here, lay down for a bit and I'll go get some medicine." He sweetly orders as he gets up, perfectly laying my head on the too many soft frilly pillows in his room. He hops off towards the door lingering his gaze on me before leaving.

I crane my head back looking at the soft girly pillows. Ugh I swear this man is so _girly_! I kind of want to see how he would react if he were to break a nail. I laugh at the thought before groaning, clutching my head. Ouch. I glance around his room taking a double look as I spy a tall glass of water and medicine next to it. Those are what I took last night right? Those things did a pretty good job. I don't even remember feeling pain after I took them. It must have knocked me right out.

I want those again. It's good medicine. I slip out of the bed all the while holding my head as I plop down onto the couch. Oh man this is killing me ...

Hey, if one pill fixed me up that well what about two?

PETER'S POV

"Why yes here you are Master White. These will fix her up just right." A female servant boldly claims through her soft and meek voice, handing me the container.

"It better. If it doesn't I'm coming back." I threaten watching with pleasure as she shrinks back.

"Y-Yes Master White." She squeaks as I leave the room. Jackie is going to be so happy to have this! I hope she will feel better after she takes this. I trot up to my room, ear twitching as I hear movement and Jackie's groan. Oh, poor thing she must be in such pain right now! I quickly enter spying her legs softly kicking at the air from behind the couch.

"Jackie, love I'm back~," I cry, bounding to her side, "here love take some of - oh my dear did you take one of these?!" I cry, terrified as I spy the bottle of pills scattered across the counter and the glass of water half empty. She blinks unevenly, sloppily propping herself up on her arms as she stares at my stomach, slowly making her gaze up to my face with hazy eyes.

" 'Course not." She slurs. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I need to remember to throw these out and burn whoever created them right away!

"Oh thank goodness -,"

"I took _TWO_ of them!" She hysterically giggles falling back onto the couch as she clutches her stomach. My face pales as she rolls around in a laughing heap. Oh gosh please no ... I quickly gather the rest of the pills searching the warning label.

WARNING : if two or more are taken there is no risk of health related incidents such as death. Only time will help dissipate the drug's effects. However side effects will include increased teeth contact, more outrageous acts of drunkenness, clinginess, hunger, extreme dizziness -

"WHO IN THE HELL WRITES THESE SORTS OF WARNINGS ON THE LABELS?!" I cry, exasperated. I don't even understand what half of these mean! Jackie madly laughs on the couch clearly enjoying my horror. I glance over to her and heavily sigh. How in the world am I going to do this? I barely survived yesterday.

"Oh Pe~ter~," she alluringly sings catching my attention. She stares with a big smile clearly not all the way there as my ears droop.

"W-What?" I ask suddenly very cautious. This is not the 'normal' Jackie. Because of me she's been reduced to this state of delirium. I definitely need to take responsibility for this mess.

"Come here come here~ I gotta secret~," she sings waving me closer. I hesitate before leaning over, ears directed at her.

"W-What is it?" I ask looking over her faint flush and the tiny beads of sweat forming on her brow. She looks uncomfortable. Maybe she's -

"GOTCHA!" She shouts, wrapping her arms around my head and yank me into her chest. He foot kicks out, smacking into my shin as I nearly crush her under my weight.

"W-Wah! Jackie, t-this is indecent!" I cry trying to gently push her away. I don't want to hurt her a-and as a gentleman I don't want to take advantage of the situation. She would never forgive me! She blatantly ignores me snatching hold of my ear. I stiffen as she lightly touches the fur before softly rubbing it.

"So soft~," she hums rubbing it against her cheek. I flush and obediently hold still. If I move I have a feeling she'll rip the ear clean off.

I heavily sigh and try to get comfortable. Time is the only thing that will help, is it? Hopefully she'll settle with my ears and just fall asleep. I gently lay my head on her chest and take off my glasses setting them down on the coffee table. Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a little bit.

I glance up at her pleased smile as she gently strokes my ear clearly enjoying herself. Well, at least she's happy and that's what matters right now. I close my eyes as a thrumming purr erupts deep in my chest. This feels nice. A smile curls my lips up as I nuzzle closer. I'm so happy ... normally Jackie wouldn't let me within feet of her and now she's willingly touching me. I'm so happy~

"Ouch." I huff under my breath as something clips my ear. I glance up spying the tip of my ear lying on her lower lip.

"I'm hungry." She complains as she opens her mouth. My eyes grow wide as she clamps her mouth over my ear biting harder over the soft cartilage.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I shout immediately clutching my ear. "J-Jackie, stop that hurts - ah!"

"Hm ... ," she simply hums moving her tongue up against the inside of my ear. A sharp hot shiver shoots down my spine as my blood begins to boil. F-Feels so g...ood b-but she needs to stop. She isn't herself right now -!

"A-A-Ah oh oh ah~ J-Jackie s-s-stop," I stutter as my grunting hums grow louder. My eyes roll into the back of my head as her fluttering heartbeat takes up my senses, her tongue lapping at my ear while her teeth numbly try to bite right through my flesh.

Then, without warning, she lets go. I immediately leap away smacking against the wall as I look over the damage done. Spots of blood color the tip of my right ear, the fur still roughed up from her saliva. A hot rock settles below my stomach as I try to erase the pure euphoria surging through my system. I'm so happy. I'm so happy that she is finally touching me on her own.

But I have to keep in mind she is still sick and it's just the drugs making her act like this!

"Peter~," she hums standing up to her shaky legs. She pouts as she looks in my direction making my ears drop in nervous apprehension.

"Yes love?" I ask sheepishly sliding across the wall as she wobbly draws closer.

"You left before I could finish! Now. Get. In. My. BELLY!" She shouts lunging for me with surprising vigor in her state.

"WAH!" I cry, dodging her as I skip across the room keeping a few feet away from her so if I have to I can catch her in time if she falls. Her legs look incredibly unstable right now. "N-Now Jackie you need to behave!"

"No! I want dem ears -!" She madly shouts making my clock skip a tick. She wants me ... _no_! She just wants my ears that's all! W-Wait, she's hungry right? I bound right over her head to the door as she stumbles forward, catching herself on the couch.

"You there, soldier! Quickly, go to the kitchen and grab some biscotti!" Hopefully she'll be fooled into thinking those are ears since they are decently long.

"Yes Master White?" He says, questioning my orders but runs off to perform them anyway. Tch foolish bug ...

"Gotcha~," Jackie sings as her arms wrap around my waist.

"Gah!" I shout, quickly shutting the door before she could escape into the hallway. If she's acting this way with me who _knows_ how she will act with others! I let out a startled shout as she yanks my other ear down, making my spine bend back to her height. "J-Jackie let go, please! You are not yourself!"

"That's _love_ to you, mister!" She growls sitting right down on the carpet. I yelp as I topple down with her, barely avoiding her poor legs which would have been crushed under my weight. I grapple with the ground cringing as her lips curl around the tip of my ear.

"L-Love, dear please have mercy!"

"No! You are a chocolate bunny and a chocolate bunny you shall be!" She madly demands softly gnawing on my ear. I clench my teeth trying to subdue my grunting hums as her tongue softly glides over the fur. My head cranes back into her lap as she happily sucks on my ear. Oh please make it stop ... this is wrong on so many levels! She isn't even aware of what she's really doing and here I am enjoying every second of it. Come on, Peter behave! I'll be hated if this continues!

"Jackie, I am not a chocolate bunny!"

"You're right." She suddenly says, pulling my ear out of her mouth with a soft pop. I shakily exhale relieved to be free from her electric touches. Free at last ... , "you're warm, not chocolate!"

"Huh?" I ask. She's comparing warmth to chocolate? My eyes narrow in on goose bumps forming on her arms. That's right she's still cold. My gaze softens as I get up, much to her disappointment and carry her over to the couch. She wraps her arms around my shoulders brushing her lips over the rough love bite she gave me last night. A faint blush touches my cheeks as she kisses it.

"Hm~ it's warm."

"Here, you'll enjoy this then." I say, settling down on the couch and clap my hands. She doesn't even flinch as the fire place sparks to life instead concentrating on my neck. I shudder as her teeth graze the mark threatening to bite down again. I heavily sigh and prop her up, gently touching my ear to her forehead. "Here."

"Yay~," she hums, reaching up and gently grasps my ears. I try to control my thrumming purrs as she nibbles away at the ear intent on slowly devouring it. I softly kiss her shoulder making her hum in delight.

"I love you, Jackie." I confess just as I do each time I see her. Why doesn't she get it? Why does she keep on rejecting my love? It does make me happy, however, that she hasn't taken a fancy to any other Role Holders but it's only a matter of time at this point. Jackie, can't you tell I love you so much I would die without you? I tug aside the collar kissing her collarbone as she giggles. That is as far as I go, Jackie. Promise. My surviving ear twitches as I hear a knock at the door.

"I have the biscotti, Master White."

"Bring them in." I order watching as he enters the room. He stiffly walks in bringing his filth with him as he sets the plate down on the table along with a tall glass of water. He twitches in my direction obviously drinking in the position I am in with my love.

"Be gone before I use you for target practice." I threaten hearing his clock skip a few ticks.

"Y-Yes Master White." He stutters quickly exiting the room. I heavily sigh and set her on the couch, draping a blanket over her legs. I wrap my arm around her shoulder picking up one of the treats

"Here you are, love." I say presenting her one of the half chocolate dipped white biscotti. Her eyes hardly pay attention to it before she snaps to attention, staring at the scone.

"Chocolate dipped bunny ears! Thanks yo~," she sings immediately swiping it from my hand. I smile at my quick thinking watching as she softly nibbles on it, pausing before chomping down on it. Ah~ thank goodness those weren't my own ears. I quickly kiss her temple before getting up.

"I'll be right back." I say heading towards the bathroom. I'll take a quick shower while she is distracted. I leave the door cracked making sure I can hear her perfectly well. I'm worried in her state that she'll go near the fire if I'm not careful. I quickly strip down, hesitating with my checkered boxers. I have a feeling I should leave these on for now. I wouldn't want to ruin her eyes if she were to come bursting in here.

The hot shower squeaks to a start as neatly lay the towels on the counter before hopping into the steaming water. The heat easily unknots the tension from my muscles as I heavily sigh trying to drown my worries out. It's fine, it's fine. Jackie just needs some time for the drug to work its way out of the system that's all.

I quickly scrub myself down and wash my hair, especially my ears, ensuring not one germ is left. Who knows if those biscotti will satisfy her or not. She may wish to bite my ears a little more. My face grows red as I softly thumb the ends of my sore ears. It hurts but ... I loved it. I loved how she touched me so willingly. I loved every minute of pain because it meant that she was touching me. Me, Peter White. My clock flutters for a moment as I kiss the tip of my ear. I suppose I will settle for an indirect kiss for now.

"PETER!" She shouts throwing back the shower curtain.

"Jackie -!" I shout as she leaps forward, tackling me into the tiny cramped tub. The back of my head smacks against the wall as she straddles my stomach clearly in distress as she pulls my shoulders close.

"I just thought of something!"

"W-What is it dear?" I ask, mind somewhat fuzzy from the throbbing in the back of my head. Ow I landed hard ...

"I was selfish! I ate all the biscotti!

"T-That's fine. They were all for you anyway." I sigh smiling as I look at her flustered face. She's so sweet. Even in her drugged state she's worried for me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. "I'm just happy that you thought of me that's all."

"No! After I ate them I realized it would be rude not to share! Here, you need to taste them too." She pouts as she cups my jaws. My clock ticks hard as she connects our lips, almost immediately a slimy presence wriggling around in my mouth.

A-Ah ... I cringe as she moves closer, pressing her heated body against me. Even through the silk clothes I can feel her soft skin mold around me, melting into my arms. R-Resist ... I struggle to think straight as she pulls back for a quick breath before continuing to share the slight taste of dark chocolate. She's under the drug's influence s-so she isn't awa-aware of what s-she's ... my mind falls blank as her finger travels down to my peck slowly rubbing the muscle in her palm. Doing so I can't take ad-vantage ... she gently pushes closer while her other hand travels up through my hair tightly clutching a fistful to make sure there is no chance for escape. She's going to make me taste that biscotti whether I like it or not.

Oh carrot crumb cakes.

I earnestly push back twisting my tongue over hers as she delightfully hums. My hands travel around to her back pressing her against me as I try to take control.

"E-Enough, Jackie." I pant, pushing her eager lips away as she rests her forehead on my shoulder. "Y-You don't know what you're d-doing s-s-so so you ... should stop and ... ," my voice trails off into an exaggerated 'uhh...' as her teeth nip at my collarbone.

"No. I'm still hungry." She sleepily pouts before she yawns. She's tired all of a sudden? I stare at the hot water thrumming against her backside as she lays her head on my shoulder, her eyes half lidded while she softly breathes out. Is it the hot water that is making her sleepy under the drug's effects? I shiver as her breathing starts to smooth out, pressing her forehead into the base of my neck.

"You're warm ... ," she softly mutters cuddling closer. I carefully position her so I am sitting up with her comfortably laying against my chest, the water constantly pressing against her side.

I'm right. The warm water, while she's under the drug's influence is putting her to sleep. that's an interesting side effect. I slyly glance over to the drug container smugly sitting on top of the counter. She doesn't seem to be in any pain whatsoever nor is she so adverse to touching me while under its effect. And it seems that her memories are delayed or perhaps all but erased of what she did while under the influence of it. I gently rub her back reconsidering my options for the sudden miracle drug.

Perhaps I won't get rid of it after all.

‡

OK not gonna lie I LOVE drugged Jackie! It's just so fun to write about and I'm sure it's just as fun to read. **_10 REVIEWS_** to see what happens next~


End file.
